Layla May Lee
by trunksgf96
Summary: Layla May Lee is a skilled chi-blocker, and a waitress at Narooks. She knows all the secrets to Chi-blocking and may be the most skilled since Ty-Lee. Will she be able to convince the benders that she is on their side, or will she not be trusted and forced to join the equilists?


**Me: Ok so this is my new story that has been on my mind for like ever. It will have a kinda slow beginning, and i'm sorry for that. And before anyone says anything...i know i have like 3 or 4 other stories going on at the moment but i'm sorry it's just so many ideas!**

**disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in LoK. I only own Layla May Lee  
**

**Summary:Layla May Lee is a skilled chi-blocker, and a waitress at Narooks. She knows all the secrets to Chi-blocking and may be the most skilled since Ty-Lee. Will she be able to convince the benders that she is on their side, or will she not be trusted and forced to join the equilists?  
**

* * *

I walked up to the big group in the back of the restaurant with my long black hair floating behind me, and a tray with their many drinks balanced on one hand. I stood in front of the table and placed the tray down and gave away the drinks to each individual. I grabbed my writing pad out of my apron pocket and lifted my purple eyes up to the dark blue eyes of the young adult with his arms around two women and recognized his curling smile from the many memories shared with him. I then scowled at the thought of how he changed but hid it under a snake like grin before speaking.

"Good Evening welcome to Narooks. I'm Layla May Lee, and I'll be your server today. May I take your order?"

"Yes I believe I would like my usual." The said man spoke evenly

"Sure thing Tahno." I said as kindly as possible

I started to walk away when I felt a sharp tug on my wrist causing me to turn, and pull away from the grip. I sneared when he smiled up at me, and grabbed at my hand again and started to caress it.

"Now when while I be able to spend time with my favorite waitress alone?"

"Tahno…I don't have time for your useless advances." I said snidely

"Come on Layla, I know you want me." He said confidently

"Come on Tahno, you know I don't." I said matching his confidence

I turn away from him and pull my hand from his grasp with a smirk and walk towards the kitchen to give the chef the order and walked out to check on the rest of my tables. I noticed a couple get up and headed over to clear off their table and refill drink orders for other tables. I noticed two new people sitting where the last couple left and went up to take their orders.

"Good Evening welcome to Narooks. I'm Layla May Lee, and I'll be your server today. May I take your order."

"What's good here?" The girl asked curiously

"Oh our seaweed noodles are famous." I say

"Ok I'll have that."

"And you sir." I turned towards him not paying attention

"The same."

I recognized the voice and focused on the man sitting down at the table in front of me. I smiled when I recognized the dark hair and green eyes.

"Bolin?"

"Hey long time no see Layla."

He stood up from his chair and brought me into a tight hug. I took in the scent of my long time earthbending friend, and pouted when he let me go and took his seat across from the young woman.

"It's been forever." I say

"Well where have you been?" he asked

"With my grandmother in the firenation, and I just got back to republic city a week ago."

He smiled up at me and looked across into the blue eyes of the girl sitting with him. I turned to take a closer looks at her, and noticed her water tribe clothes.

"Well I should introduce you to Korra."

I tried placing where I might have heard that name before, and quickly remembered learning she was the new avatar in republic city.

"Wait Korra…like the avatar?"I ask

"Yep that's me." She answered confidently

"Wow I just met the avatar…so what are your plans about Amon?" I asked excitedly

"Uh well I'm still in training…you know gotta learn airbending." She said shyly

"Oh right." I say quietly

"Are you a bender?"

"No…"

"Oh…"

We sat in awkward silence until the chef yelled,

"Layla! Order up!"

Happy for the reason to leave the awkward conversation I told them that I would speak to them later after I finish up work. I walked away and towards the kitchen to give the new order to the cook and pick up the order for Tahno. I brought it to him and set it on the table and refilled his alcoholic beverage before walking away. I walked towards the kitchen and brought out Bolin and Korra's meal and set it down before being called by Narook. I walked up to him and sit down in a chair and put my feet up on his desk.

"Layla get your feet off my desk." He said sternly

"Sorry." I did as told and sat with my feet crossed

"Here's your pay." He handed me an envelope with yuans in it and I stood up to leave.

"Thanks…can I go home?"

"Finish clearing off the tables and you can leave."

I stood up and left and starting finishing up my job. I walked over to Tahno's table and got his dishes out of the way and when I walked away I noticed he got up. I put the dishes in the kitchen and poked my head out of the curtain to see Tahno walking over to Bolin and Korra's table. I went over to a table that was closer and started clearing it off to hear the conversation. Korra stood up and went face to face with Tahno before saying,

"You wanna go toe to toe with me pretty boy?" She said over confidently

"Bring it Uh-vatar." He said smirking

"Korra hit him and we're out of the tournament."

Instead using her instincts and hitting him she took a deep breath and lifted her fingers to her mouth and let out an ear bleeding whistle. Instantly a huge dog head popped through the windows and growled loudly in Tahno's face causing him to stumble back and flail his hands up. He soon got back to his senses and fixed his hair before walking out with little dignity he had left. I laughed as I finished clearing off the table and went up to Korra and Bolin to get their dishes.

"That was a good one you pulled on Tahno." I tell Korra

"Really you think?" She asked smiling

"Yeah he deserves it."

I walk away and bring the last of the dishes to the kitchen before taking off my apron to reveal my black jumpsuit underneath. I walked over to the coat hanger in the back of the shop and grabbed my long black trench coat and pulled it over me before walking out into the cold winter night. I walked over to my motorcycle and was stopped by someone grabbing my arm and pulling me towards their chest.

"It's about time I get to be with you alone. Layla" He whispered into my hair

"Let me go Tahno." I say sternly already smelling the alcohol coming from his breath

"Stop denying it Layla. You have wanted me before, and I know you want me again." He whisperd the last part in my ear causing me to shiver as his warm breath tickled me.

"I said let me go." I pushed him off hard and watched as he stumbled back before taking up his posture once more. He snarled at me before smirking and coming up to me once more. I looked up into his dark blue eyes once more and he spoke smoothly

"Have I ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?" I could feel his breath on my face once more and looked down to my feet to get away from the feeling. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look up at him while he caressed me softly. I lifted my hand and slapped him hard across the face causing him to step back once more.

"Tahno I think you had one too many drinks. Don't do anything you might-"

He frowned angrily and his brows furrowed as he flicked his hand forward causing a puddle near him to react and flow towards my face. I sidestepped away from the attack, and sent my worst glare at him.

"Come on Layla. Just come hoooooooome with me." He continued his attacks and I easily dodged all of them. I could tell he thought I was having it, but weaving through the attacks was almost as easy as balancing trays everyday as a waitress. I continued dodging his attacks, and as soon as he started he just stopped and stood there ridgid. I almost let go of my stance when he suddenly unleashed two whips of water towards my face. I easily dodged them and continued my advances towards him while dodging all his moves. I reached him and as he moved his arm to try and hit me once more I jabbed the inside of his elbow, and the joint of his wrist and other choice places to cut off his bending in his arm. He tried to thrash at me with his other arm, but I jabbed him several times to cut off his bending there as well. He fell down in exhaustion, and although I would love to leave him there I threw him over my shoulder and drove him home with me for the past friendship we once had.

* * *

**Me: Ok so bad ending i know, but i had to start somewhere. It's kinda obvious who she is descended from. and it will get interesting soon. Leave your reviews so that i'll update sooner xD**


End file.
